1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a spectrometer and an apparatus employing the same, and more particularly, to a miniature spectrometer and an apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method being currently discussed with a relatively high possibility as a method of noninvasively measuring a blood sugar level is a method using optics. Two particularly feasible methods among methods of noninvasively measuring a blood sugar level by using optics are a near-infrared (NIR) absorption spectral analysis method and a laser Raman spectroscopy method. The NIR absorption spectral analysis method is a method of analyzing light which is emitted out of the skin through diffused reflection after irradiating broadband NIR rays on the skin in order to calculate the intensity of light absorbed by blood sugar molecules in the skin and to predict a blood sugar level. The laser Raman spectroscopy method is a method of analyzing a blood sugar level by obtaining a Raman shift via an analysis on wavelengths of light emitted from the skin after irradiating a laser beam on the skin. In these two methods, a bulky grating is mandatory to analyze a spectrum of light.
As such, a grating is necessary for a spectrometer for splitting light, and a considerable space for the lights split by the grating to approach an optical detector is necessary to secure resolution. Due to such a volume characteristic of the spectrometer, there are many restrictions in the manufacture of a wrist-oriented noninvasive blood sugar sensor.